Knuckles' Birthday
by JULIE-SU LOVES YOU
Summary: THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST STORY EVER! in joy, . God why did I even write this stuff back then LOL


It was an quite an ordinary day (since it usually is an ordinary day) and Robotnik hadn't been snorting around for once. Sonic was spending his free time running around while he Tails was (supposed to be) at his workshop building something. Although apparently he wasn't being Sonic nearly had a heart attack when Tails flew down straight out of nowhere right in front of his face.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed. He quickly dodged him and crashed into a random tree.

"Sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to scare you…" Tails murmured. "I just wanted to tell you, I've got some news."

"It better be good news and news that I actually care about." Sonic muttered.

"Well I don't know…it can be considered 'good' depending on your outlook. If you have a negative mindset it would be considered 'bad'. And I don't know whether you would care or not. I mean-" Tails went on.

"Okay just get to the point all ready!" Sonic cried, getting impatient.

"It's Knuckles's birthday tomorrow." Tails remarked.

"So?" Sonic asked. "Thanks for some pointless info. I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" Tails screeched. "You can't just ditch me here! And you really don't care?"

"Tails, don't you know? I don't really like Knuckles…he's creepy and weird and annoying and insane and stupid and laughs too much about everything."

"He doesn't laugh about everything…" Tails mumbled. "And how is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't. I just don't like him." Sonic replied.

"Okay, so are you going to at least give him a gift?" Tails asked.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Sonic sighed. "I guess I could…"

"Not a prank gift!" Tails shouted. "I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"I already told you!" Sonic yelled. "How old is he turning, anyway?"

"Um…sixteen or something." Tails replied. "And your excuses are invalid. I hope you stop being a jerk about it and just do something. At least be there for his party." At that, Tails flew away.

"Okay…" Sonic mumbled and ran off.

Back at his workshop, Tails found Charmy loitering outside like a creep.

"Charmy, what the heck are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA THINK OF SOME PLANS, TAILS!" Charmy screeched.

"Uummmm…okaaaaay…" Tails mumbled. _I seriously don't get this guy. Why is there a giant bee? Seriously? It's freaking me out._ He thought. "Where are Espio and Vector?" He asked.

"Um, snorting around in town I guess. I got Knuckles the most delectable, life-saving gift in the world!" Charmy reached in his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a puny honey pot covered in sticky honey. "Some life-saving honey!"

"What the heck…" Tails mumbled.

"DON'T YOU THINK IT'S DELECTABLE?!" Charmy screamed.

"Uh-" Tails began. Suddenly Espio appeared right in front of him like a creepy ninja or something.

"Okay done." He said quickly. "I think I got the coolest gift of all of them." He peered down and saw Charmy derping while holding his weird puny honey pot thing. "It's definitely better than whatever that is Charmy is holding…"

"Um…what did you get?" Tails asked.

"It's a secret." Espio replied. Tails and Espio turned to see Vector walking up with his stupid headphones.

"What the heck…" He said when he saw Charmy derping while holding his stupid present.

"What did you get, Vector?" Tails asked.

"Headphones! So now Knuckles can wear them like me!" Vector exclaimed randomly.

 _I hope Espio actually did get Knuckles something normal…_ Tails thought.

"Is that oh Sonic actually getting anything? Or is he just being an oh." Espio asked.

"An oh?" Tails asked. "I don't know. Hey did you see if Amy Rose is coming?"

"Uh…we kinda forgot-" Espio began.

Suddenly Amy Rose dropped down from the sky in between them all.

"Amy Rose is here!" She screeched, with soft-serve ice cream allover her mouth. "I was eavesdropping earlier and heard it was Knuckles's birthday. So I got the most fitting thing."

"Like what…?" Tails asked, almost terrified to know what Amy got.

"Well, isn't he like an anteater or something? I got him a tub of ants." Amy replied.

"What the heck!" Tails yelled. "I mean, um, great Amy! Sounds delectable…"

"I know, right? I thought that maybe we could make ant-flavoured soft serve ice cream together." Amy rose explained, sounding dead serious.

"I thought you were obsessed with Sonic…" Vector remarked.

"I AM. SONIC IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND. But that doesn't mean me and Knuckles can't make ice cream together." Amy replied.

"Uh, Amy, it's Knuckles and I, not me and Knuckles…" Espio corrected.

"WHATEVER! When's the party?" Amy asked.

"Not until tomorrow at five o'clock." Tails replied. "I was also wondering whether Bark and Dynamite would be there, but I don't really know whether they're good or bad or what…"

"They're snorty anyway." Amy said.

"WELL THEN!" Tails exclaimed loudly. "I'll see you all tomorrow, we'll meet at four-thirty. Then we'll all head over to Angel Island. Okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Espio replied. Everyone left as Vector dragged Charmy along with them. Oh, and Amy was skipping along with the chaotix for no wholesome reason whatsoever.

"Ugh…" Tails mumbled and went into his workshop.

The next day and around four-thirty, Tails waited outside his workshop for everyone else to come. Tails held a box in his arms that had a cake inside. The box was a bit large for him so it was sort of hard for him to see anything.

"OKAY HERE!" Screamed a voice directly behind Tails. Tails nearly threw the box into the air.

"AH!" He shrieked and turned around. Somehow Espio was right behind him, holding his present.

"Where's your present?" Espio asked.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot!" Tails exclaimed. _How horrible that would have been! Knuckles gets all these pointless gifts, and then I forget mine! Wow…_ Tails put the cake down and quickly ran into his workshop to grab his present. When he came back out, Vector, Charmy and Amy were suddenly there as well. Amy held her horribly wrapped present and a bunch of streamers, which were, pink and purple (wow). Vector held a bunch of red, green and yellow balloons along with his gift, and Charmy held his sticky gift with a bunch of party blowers in his mouth and like ten party hats stacked on his head.

"Ready!" Vector exclaimed.

"Um…okay…" Tails mumbled as he bent over to pick the cake back up. Now it was even harder to see since he had his gift sitting on top of the box with the cake. "But we can't go just yet…we still need to wait for Sonic."

"He probably won't come. Let's just go. It's gonna take us a while to get there anyway. And especially to actually get to the island…" Espio remarked.

"I told him to…he better…because if he doesn't, that means Sonic is a real jerk." Tails grumbled. "Actually, I wonder…why will Sonic rescue animals from being turned into robots, but won't come to a party?"

"I don't know…" Espio replied.

They stood there for a few minutes, but there was no sign of Sonic. Just as they were about to leave, Sonic ran right in front of Tails and nearly made him drop his boxes.

"Sonic! Don't do that!" Tails cried.

"I'm here. Let's hurry and get this over with." Sonic muttered. Tails nearly wrenched his neck trying to see if Sonic had a gift. And he actually did, surprisingly.

"Sonic! You actually got a gift! It better not be a lousy prank…" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever…" Sonic mumbled.

Once they finally reached Angel Island, Tails and Charmy took turns flying the stuff up. After they both flew the others up to the island since it would be quicker rather than climbing up the roots.

"Where exactly are we gonna setup the party?" Tails asked as they made their way through the dark tunnels.

"We could…I don't know go to the main area where the emerald is or something?" Espio suggested.

"I guess, but isn't that where he usually hangs out?" Tails wondered.

"I KNOW, WE COULD WAIT FOR HIM TO LEAVE AND THEN SETUP THE PARTY!" Charmy screeched.

"SSSSSHHHH!" Tails cried. "He probably heard us! Quick, let's find an open area and just setup there!"

The odd group of animals (including an insect) quickly ran through the tunnels, trying to find an open area. As Sonic kept running into walls, the others thought they could hear running coming from above them.

"Quick, here!" Tails exclaimed, jumping through a hole. They found themselves in a large empty space. Amy Rose quickly started throwing her pink and purple streamers allover the freaking place as Charmy quickly pulled out some candles and began lighting them so they could actually see what they were doing.

"These candles are handcrafted by beeswax, you know." Charmy informed.

"I would have never guessed." Sonic replied sarcastically as he stood off to the side, doing absolutely nothing. Vector began tossing the red, yellow and green balloons every which way. Charmy finished with the candles and began putting party hats on everyone. He tried to put one of the party blowers that was in his mouth into Sonic's mouth.

"EW! There's drool on this!" Sonic yelled and tossed the party blower at Charmy's face. Tails began gathering the presents and put them in a spot next to the cake. He began to hear someone running through the tunnel they came from.

"Guys, I think he's coming! Ssshh!" Tails cried. Everyone quieted down. They just stood there and watched nothing. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared out of nowhere (well actually from the tunnel they came from but, you know.)

All Knuckles saw were the others standing in really weird positions wearing creepy party hats and candles surrounding them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled.

"Um…what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh…don't you understand?" Tails exclaimed. "We're celebrating your birthday! That's what everyone does when it's someone's birthday!"

"Oh, okaaaaaay…" Knuckles mumbled. "I've never heard of that before…"

"You've gotta be kidding me…you're that stupid?" Sonic muttered.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Knuckles yelled. "When I was younger, we never celebrated birthdays. A birthday to me was just another day like all the others."

"Well, that's lame." Tails cried. "Well this time it's not a day like all the others. This time we're actually celebrating!"

"I hope you love my present!" Charmy exclaimed.

"I just KNOW you'll LOVE mine!" Amy screeched.

"What the heck…" Knuckles mumbled.

After a while of…playing really creepy little kids' games that Charmy and Amy had planned for them (big mistake), it was finally time to open presents.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Charmy screeched.

"I thought we were opening presents now…" Knuckles mumbled.

"We are." Tails replied. "Spin the bottle is just some game that you play while opening presents."

"Actually, it's a game you play where you kiss the person that the bottle points to, but okay." Charmy corrected.

"I definitely don't want to play that version…" Knuckles grumbled. _And that would be even worse if I got Sonic. Ugh…just…no…_

"Okay." Amy said randomly. "Everyone, grab your presents and we'll all sit down in a circle." Once everyone had their presents and were sitting in a circle, Charmy took out a pop bottle and placed it in the middle. He turned it and, guess what? It stopped at him.

"Rigged…" Sonic muttered.

"How delectable! Knuckles I know you will be quite satisfied with my present." Charmy exclaimed.

"Oooookaaaaay…" Knuckles cried. Charmy tossed his sticky, "Bernie the Laughing Ogre" wrapped present at Knuckles. Knuckles picked it up. "Okay?"

"Open it…" Sonic grumbled.

"Oh, sorry…" Twenty minutes later, Knuckles finally got the stupid present unwrapped, which seemed impossible since it was so sticky. Actually, it was so impossible he ended up having to take his gloves off. Wow…

"Honey? I would have never guessed." Knuckles said. "Thanks…"

"It's life-saving!" Charmy noted.

"How is it 'life-saving'?" Knuckles asked, trying to place the puny bottle behind him except it continued to stick to his hands.

"It just is. Okay next present!" Sonic exclaimed, getting insanely bored. He quickly reached out to spin the bottle except Amy interfered and spun it. And…it landed at her.

"Seriously!" Sonic cried. Amy grabbed her poorly wrapped present and threw it at Knuckles. When it fell they could hear the sound of the ants moving inside of the tub.

"What the heck is this?" Knuckles asked. He ripped the pink and purple wrapping off of the plastic container. He stared at it. "Okay I ask again…what the heck is this?"

"Look at it more closely. You're bound to know…" Amy whispered creepily.

Knuckles stared into the tub. "Are these…ants?!" He yelled and threw the tub which ended up hitting Espio by accident.

"Ew!" Espio yelled and threw them at Vector.

"I don't want them!" Vector threw them back at Knuckles.

"Well don't give them back to me!" Knuckles tossed the tub at Sonic and the lid somehow fell off, dumbing ants allover him.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Sonic yelled and jumped up.

Everyone just sat there as Sonic stood up and ants crawled around everywhere.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Great…" Tails mumbled. The ants began to crawl everywhere so everyone quickly jumped up.

"Knuckles, I thought you liked ants…" Amy mumbled.

"Not really…" Knuckles replied.

"But aren't you an anteater? I thought you would be most pleased." Amy cried.

"Yeah, but I don't eat ants…" Knuckles remarked.

"But aren't you an anteater?" Amy repeated.

"Yes but I don't eat ants!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well that's snorty." Amy sighed. "I thought we could make ant-flavoured soft serve ice cream together."

"What the heck…" Sonic mumbled.

"Well, that's very kind of you Amy, but…um…yeah…" Knuckles cried.

"How are we supposed to play spin the bottle with these ants everywhere?" Charmy complained.

"Knuckles has to eat them." Amy said blankly.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. "Knuckles, eat the ants."

"No!" Knuckles yelled.

"Why won't we just move-" Tails began.

"Eat them, or we won't be able to continue your party!" Sonic yelled.

"For God sakes I'm not eating the ants!" Knuckles argued. "Let's just play the stupid game while standing up."

"Game? So we can play the kissing version?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fine…" Charmy sighed.

Sonic reached his foot out to spin the bottle except Vector grabbed it first. The bottle spun fifty million times until it finally stopped…at Vector.

"Wow. What a surprise." Sonic said.

"Here's my gift. And don't worry it's not bugs of some sort." Vector passed his quite large present to Knuckles.

"Well, that's good…" Knuckles mumbled. He looked at the wrapping which had pictures of teapots on it. _What the heck…_ he thought. He ripped open the present. It was just a large box with a picture of identical headphones to Vector's on it.

"Well?" Vector asked.

"Um…thanks…" Knuckles replied. "I'll be sure to use them…"

"I knew you would like them! Take that, Espio!" Vector shouted.

"He hasn't even opened my present yet…" Espio muttered.

"Okay, let me-" Sonic began. However Espio quickly spun the bottle and it landed at…Espio.

"I give up." Sonic cried. Espio grabbed his present and tossed it at Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed it and tore off the ninja-covered wrapping paper. There sat some weird kind of journal looking thing.

"A journal?" Knuckles asked. "But I already…"

"No, it's not a journal really. Open it." Espio interrupted.

"You already what?" Tails asked.

Knuckles ignored Tails's question and opened the book. Inside on the first page Espio had written his name at the top and drew a really bad picture of himself.

"It's all about me." Espio explained. "All my achievements, all my most amazing moments, blah blah blah…" Espio went on.

"Uh…thanks…" Knuckles mumbled and put the book behind himself.

"Okay, now can I FINALLY spin the bottle-" Sonic asked. However Charmy spun it anyway. Sonic was surprised when the bottle pointed at him and not Charmy again. "FINALLY!" Sonic grabbed his giant present and placed it right in Knuckles's face. Knuckles took it from him.

"I wonder what the heck is in this…" Knuckles mumbled. He ripped off the Sonic wrapping paper (figures) just to see a box. He opened the box and there was another wrapped box inside. "What the heck?" He unwrapped the next box and it was just another cardboard box.

"Oh for…" Tails cried, rolling his eyes.

Knuckles continued to unwrap boxes and open them and unwrap them, not cluing in to what was going on. He finally unwrapped and opened so many freaking boxes that he got to the last box which was only one cube centimetre large. He tried to open it.

"Okay what's with this present?" Knuckles asked, frustrated.

Sonic couldn't help it but to burst out laughing.

"What? What?!" Knuckles yelled. "Tails, can you open this for me?"

"You're an idiot!" Sonic yelled. "There's nothing in that present! It was just a box in a box in a box…"

"Oh." Knuckles muttered. "Jerk."

"Come on, that's like the oldest trick in the book! How lame." Espio cried.

"That's why it's funny." Sonic remarked. "It's funny because Knuckles is too stupid to even realise that."

"Don't call me stupid!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hey! Look! I think the ants are gone now! Why won't we all sit down again and open my present?" Tails exclaimed, trying to prevent Sonic and Knuckles from fighting for the millionth time.

"Okay…" Knuckles muttered. Everyone sat down. An ant crawled up onto Amy's dress. She flicked it off and it landed on Tails.

"Ugh…" Tails mumbled and picked the ant off. He grabbed his present and passed it to Knuckles. Knuckles tore off the only normal wrapping paper that was there. He ended up with a novel. Probably the only normal present he got, too. He looked at the novel.

"Hey, this is the book that I wanted to read…" Knuckles mumbled. "Thanks, Tails!"

"Your welcome." Tails replied. "I remembered you were talking about it once."

"Okay now can we play the kissing game?" Charmy asked.

"NO!" Knuckles screamed.

Tails looked around. "I've gotta go for a second…" He mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Charmy asked.

Tails didn't answer Charmy and ran off.

"Okay Knuckles. Either you eat the ants or we play the kissing game." Sonic exclaimed once Tails left.

"Since when were you the controller of this party?" Knuckles asked.

"Can we play the kissing game? Pleeeaaaase?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah! That would be absolutely delectable if I got Sonic." Amy exclaimed.

"I don't want to play the freaking kissing spin the bottle thing! I don't want to kiss anyone and I especially don't want to kiss Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"Actually, he's got a point!" Sonic agreed. "Eat the ants."

"Sonic, I can't freaking eat ants." Knuckles cried.

"What do you mean you can't? Isn't that what your creepy species eats?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can eat them." Knuckles replied.

"Well then…" Sonic mumbled. "I dare you to eat them."

"I already said I can't eat them…" Knuckles muttered.

"Why? What happens if you eat them?" Amy asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now…" Knuckles mumbled.

Suddenly Tails came from nowhere holding the cake with sixteen candles on it. "Happy birthday to you!" He began singing. Everyone else joined in. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Knuckles, happy birthday to you!"

Tails set the chocolate cake down in front of Knuckles. On it said "Happy 16th Birthday Knuckles" and there was a picture of grapes made out of icing.

"I was going to get a picture of the emerald but they were out of green, so I got purple grapes instead…" Tails explained.

"Okay…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Make a wish, then blow out the candles!" Tails exclaimed.

"A wish?" Knuckles thought for a moment. He looked at Tails, then tried to blow out the candles. Except there were still two left - a white one and a pink one.

Sonic looked over and noticed the two last candles. He laughed. "You have two girlfriends!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Knuckles yelled. "No I don't! What are you talking about?!"

"He means the last two candles you didn't blow out. They say that the amount of candles that don't get blown out are how many dates you'll have." Vector explained.

"Yeah right!" Knuckles grumbled. He grabbed the candles and threw them into the centre of the crowd. They all just sat there silently for a moment.

"Okaaaay…" Sonic mumbled. "Let's have cake!"

Charmy pulled out a knife from his jacket.

"That's kinda creepy…" Sonic mumbled. Charmy gave the knife to Tails and Tails began to cut the cake.

"Do we have any plates?" Espio asked.

"Yeah they're in the box…" Tails replied.

"I'll go grab them I guess." Espio darted off and returned in two seconds with a handful of paper plates and plastic forks and knives. "Okay here." Tails took them and began putting the pieces on the plates. He gave the first piece to Knuckles.

"Thanks." Knuckles said as he took the piece of cake. Tails handed out the other pieces to everyone else.

"This cake is absolutely delectable." Amy exclaimed as they ate it. She saw another ant and decided to eat it with her cake.

"Ew…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Blech!" Amy screamed and spat the ant out with some cake that she was eating and it landed on Tails's face.

"Ew!" Tails yelled. He picked up a nearby stone and tried to wipe the regurgitated cake and ant off of his forehead.

"Is this a sleepover party?" Sonic asked randomly, ignoring all the weird other stuff that was going on.

"What's a sleepover party?" Knuckles asked.

"Never mind…" Sonic grumbled.

"A sleepover is when people sleep over at someone else's house or whatever." Tails explained. "And I didn't really have a sleepover planned…"

"Good!" Sonic exclaimed. "That means I don't have to sleep near Knuckles and Amy."

"EXCUSE ME?" Amy shrieked. "Let's have a sleepover!"

"No!" Sonic yelled. "And if we do, I'm leaving!"

"Well I have to go back to the emerald after. I don't care what you guys do as long as you don't try to take it or something stupid." Knuckles remarked.

"Okay…" Tails said.

"Let's have a rock-paper-scissors match, Sonic." Amy declared. She shuffled over to Sonic and put out her fist.

"What? Okay…" Sonic mumbled.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Amy screeched. Sonic chose rock as Amy chose paper. "I win we're having a sleepover."

"What?" Sonic cried. "We still need to go two more times."

"Fine…" Amy sighed. However, each time no matter what Sonic did, Amy kept choosing the stronger object.

"I'm having such bad luck today…" Sonic muttered. "We don't even have blankets."

"It's not like I have any blankets…" Knuckles cried.

"Doesn't it get really cold here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Knuckles replied.

"Okay, well, I guess we should head back to the emerald then…it's getting close to my bedtime." Tails remarked.

"You don't have to go to bed right away on sleepovers, you're supposed to stay up all night. Isn't that the whole point?" Vector asked.

"Whatever." Tails said. Knuckles grabbed a bunch of his presents and Tails carried the others. Vector grabbed the balloons and Amy grabbed a bunch of the streamers. Everyone left the empty space and headed through the tunnels over to the emerald area.

When they got there, Amy and Vector began to redecorate the place.

"Okay…" Knuckles mumbled. He walked over to the emerald and sat down in front of it.

Everyone else just stood there.

"I guess we should lay down…" Tails suggested.

"I know a fun activity! Let's tell scary stories!" Charmy exclaimed. "I'll start! Once upon a time there was a monster that hid in a closet. Then it scared a kid. The kid went crying for his mommy. The end."

"I think the scariest part was when the kid went crying for his mom…" Knuckles remarked, sounding dead serious.

"I hope you're being sarcastic…" Sonic muttered.

"No, moms scare me…" Knuckles replied.

"How do moms scare you?" Espio asked. "That doesn't really make sense…"

"It's a long story…" Knuckles mumbled. "Anyway next scary story."

"Why don't you tell your 'long story'? It must be scary if it has to do with the reason why moms scare you." Sonic asked.

"No!" Knuckles argued. "Plus Charmy and Tails will get too scared. Okay someone else tell a story."

"Oooooookaaaaaaaay…" Sonic mumbled.

"I'll tell a story!" Amy exclaimed. "Once this creepy messed up human trapped me and then Sonic rescued me. The end."

"How was that scary?" Sonic asked.

"The human." Amy replied blankly.

"I brought the pop bottle if anyone wants to play the kissing spin the bottle game." Charmy announced.

"Seriously?" Knuckles cried. "Let's just go to sleep."

"You're boring." Charmy sighed. Everyone tried to fall asleep, however Amy kept humming grating tunes to herself.

"Amy, could you please stop?" Sonic muttered.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have a delectable tune in my head." Amy apologised.

The area was quiet for a while. Sonic was just about to drift off to sleep when suddenly Charmy started blowing his party horn.

"CHARMY!" Sonic yelled. He looked over at Charmy and saw that he had fallen asleep with the party blower in his mouth (where did the others go?) And he was breathing into it. Frustrated, Sonic pulled the sticky, slobbery party horn out of his mouth and tossed it at Knuckles's head.

"Ugh…" Knuckles mumbled and rolled over. Sonic lay back down and eventually fell asleep.

"What the heck!" Knuckles screamed that next morning. Suddenly, Sonic felt something hit his head.

"Wha…?" He murmured. He opened his eyes and saw the party blower laying in front of his nose. "Ew! Get that thing away from me!" Sonic yelled and kicked the party blower at Charmy.

"Delectable!" Charmy exclaimed and put the party blower back in his mouth.

"Ew…" Knuckles mumbled. "Why was that thing on my face when I woke up?"

"I threw it at you last night…" Sonic replied.

"Figures…" Knuckles sighed.

"Well then. It was freezing last night." Tails remarked.

"We should probably head out now…" Sonic cried.

"Yeah…" Amy agreed. "Bye! Hopefully we can make some kind of soft serve ice cream later!"

"Uh, yeah…" Knuckles mumbled. Everyone except Tails waved goodbye and left. Tails just stood there, then turned around.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"I hope you had an okay birthday…sorry about Sonic being a jerk and Charmy and Amy being annoying as usual." Tails apologised.

"It's okay…I'm used to them. I'm surprised Sonic even came to be perfectly honest…" Knuckles replied.

"Yeah…" Tails mumbled.

"Thanks for the present. It was the only normal thing I got…" Knuckles said.

"You're welcome." Tails replied. "Well, I should probably hurry before Sonic disappears somewhere. See you some time again."

"Bye…" Knuckles yelled as Tails ran off.


End file.
